Wonderful Jewels
by FieryFafar
Summary: here are some little shorts starring Silver and Crystal c:


_1. Catch_

"Caught you," Crystal joked cheerfully as she gently poked the Pokéball on his chest, right where his heart beat for the girl in front of him.

Silver flashed a simple smile, cheeks shading a nice colour of swirling reds. "Very funny." He patted her head, fingers ruffling her soft blue hair.

_2. Night_

"So, what did you want to show me?" She looked left and right, eyes only seeing a field of grass that stretched far and wide. After receiving news from Silver that there was something important that needed to be seen, her curiosity finally dragged her out of the laboratory.

He remained quiet, lips sucked and teeth biting the insides of it. "Well…" Silver muttered, halting in his words as he pointed upwards. An eyebrow lifting in puzzlement, Crystal followed the direction of his finger and looked up.

Only to gasp in awe at the twinkling stars above.

"Wow…" She marvelled at the sky Arceus had created. Stars lit up like little flashing lights, shining and winking at the creatures below. All sparkled like breath-taking gems, creating shapes and sizes of many kind for all to see. A pair of blue eyes blinking in awe, Crystal then looked at Silver, who was busy digging the tip of his shoe into the soft ground. "Silver…?"

Upon hearing her voice, it brought a huge gulp in his throat. "You were always confined in that lab, so…" One hand scratched the back of his not-so itchy head. Silver looked to the left, vainly trying his best to hide his embarrassment. "I wondered that maybe…you needed some fresh air so…yea." Silver shrugged, lightly chewing the insides of his left cheek.

To hear such a thing, it actually surprised Crystal.

She looked up again, staring at the beautiful alignment. Finally, a giggle vibrated in her chest. Her lips curved a sweet smile, her cheeks feeling hot as well at the thought of Silver being concerned about her. "Thank you, Silver…"

_3. Company_

Her eyes, mind, and possibly soul was solely focusing on her work. Crystal kept writing and scribbling, taking notes that could be used as knowledge in the near future. 5 hours had left since she started her assignment. And yet, she never felt tired. Heck, her hand didn't feel numb at all from the constant moving and twitching. It went on and on, and Crystal didn't even move from her chair ever since.

Until suddenly, _Bonk!_

That sound caught her attention, making her sit up straight. The bluenette turned left and right, investigating the cause of the sound.

Finally, she saw a certain redhead grumbling and rubbing his sore forehead. "Silver, are you okay?" True, her voice echoed every bit of concern for him, but Crystal didn't deny that she wanted to laugh at his clumsy bump.

Opening one eye, he gave an assuring smile. "I'm fine," he told her, hand still on his forehead. "Stupid table…" Legs feeling stiff, Silver stretched them under the sturdy furniture. Although the sofa was right behind him, he preferred sitting on the carpeted floor just so he wouldn't slip and fall.

Well, apparently he had forgotten about the dangers of accidentally bumping heads on tables.

The corner of her lips was pulled to a smile, shaking even as she stifled a giggle. "You know, Silver, you can go home and rest. I'm fine working by my own."

She saw him shake his head. "It's fine. Besides, if I leave now, Gold will probably pester you." Call her crazy, but Crystal could detect a hint of jealousy in his tone. "I'm pretty sure you won't get any work done if there's distraction." Hands placed on the wooden board, he gave a lazy smile at the girl. "Just do your papers and stuff. I'll be fine."

Her heart beat. Her blush deepened. "Alrighty then." One hand cupping her mouth and hiding her bashful colours, Crystal turned and resumed working. And as she did, her smile only widened, joyful to know that Silver was willing to accompany her day and night.

_4. Blanket_

She never knew how peaceful he looked when he slept.

Crystal laughed softly as she carefully placed the blanket on his back. Finally, after 6 hours of constant paperwork, she was done. And when she turned around, Crystal could see a snoozing Silver. His arms were folded and placed on the table, acting as a pillow for his head. His right cheek was cosily snuggled against his arms. A few strands of his hair cascaded down his face, tickling his nose as he breathed. His lips were slightly parted, giving room for air to enter and snores to exit.

The more Crystal looked, the more she felt fuzzy inside.

"Thanks for accompanying me." Crouching by his side, she gave a kiss on his forehead. The brief brush caused him to fidget slightly, emitting a few mumbles of beautiful slumber.

She never knew how adorable he looked when he slept.

"Sweet dreams, Silver…"

_**END.**_

**0-0-0**

**Here is a lil belaTED bday gift for my friend ehee**


End file.
